Finally
by addictedtolove92
Summary: Olivia finally gets what she's always wanted.


**Summary: Olivia finally gets what she's always wanted.**

**Finally**

1/2

**January 7, 2014  
9:27 PM**

It finally happens on an arctic winter night in January. After finally settling down enough to get some rest, Olivia's water breaks as Nick helps her waddle—very gracefully—upstairs to their bed. Despite the pain, a great, relieved smile covers her face and she silently thanks God for taking her out of her misery. She's enjoyed her pregnancy—even embraced its trials and challenges—but after being a full **eight **days overdue she's is immeasurably thankful that it's coming to an end. God only knows the relief she will feel when she drops the 30 plus pounds she's put on these past **nine** **and a half **months.

It doesn't take Nick long to register what's going on and she's more than happy that he immediately kicks into gear. He sits her down on the recliner at the corner of their room, the one she had to practically kick his ass to get, and grabs his phone. Olivia sits at the edge of the chair, knees bent, and hands glued to both sides of her large belly as she breathes through a contraction. By the time it passes, Nick rushes back into the room with their sleeping daughter hanging on one shoulder and her bag on the other—which she's told him a million times to put in the trunk of the car.

"I'm gonna drop Zara off to my mom's on the way to the hospital," he says draping a blanket over the little girl. "You ready?"

"Don't you think you should reduce your load before you attempt to help me downstairs?" Olivia asks as she stands up.

Nick looks down at himself and shrugs. "I've got this."

"Did you start the car atleast?" she asks, eerily calm for a woman who's in labor.

He shouldn't be too surprised. After all, he is the one who's always said how much of a badass she is.

"Yes Olivia," he nods.

"I need to change."

"What," he exclaims and Zara stirs in his arms. He rubs her back to get her to relax again. "Liv, you are in labor—"

"Do you really think I'm going to the hospital covered in amniotic fluid?" she asks incredulously. Without waiting for his answer, she takes a deep breath and stands up heading for the mahogany dresser.

Nick sighs and follows her. "Wait. Liv, you need to sit down. What do you want to put on?"

Olivia huffs, exasperated, and rubs her temples silently wondering if it is the labor that's making Nick less and less attractive to her or the fact that he's been doting on her like some unpleasant mother hen. Probably a little both, is the conclusion she comes to.

"I can handle this, Nick. Just make sure everything is turned off and maybe put a jacket on Zara, it's freezing outside."

Nick rolls his eyes. It's just like her to _have _to take control of this situation even though she's in pain. He can see it on her face. ". . . I'll be a minute," he replies. "Don't try to walk down the stairs by yourself—"

"Nick!"

With one last glance at his wife, he sighs and leaves the room. Patience is the key to dealing with Olivia, especially a pregnant Olivia. She can be her old, normal self one second and a completely different person the next. It's gotten worse as her pregnancy progresses and right now, he's more than happy that they're child is about to make its debut and not only because he's ready to meet him or her. It's because after all is said and done, in a few hours he'll be getting his wife back.

Another five minutes later, he returns with Zara still in tow but the bag nowhere in sight. Olivia figures that he's _finally _listened to her and put it in the car. Clad in a gray and black sweat suit with her hair pulled into a ponytail, Liv motions toward the closet and before she can utter 'boots' she's doubled over with both her hands on the dresser to steady herself as a contraction strikes. Nick is at her side in record time rubbing soothing circles on her back until it subsides and she lets out a few unstable breaths.

"We need to go, babe," he says softly.

Olivia gives a soft nod, slowly stands up and takes his hand. She allows him to lead her downstairs and out the door.

**000**

Olivia is unhappy with the prospect of having to deliver her baby via C-section, but her doctor is concerned about both her and the baby's health. If she hasn't dilated more within the next hour or so they're going to go through with the surgery. When he tells her this Nick grabs her hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb. He knows how important it is to her to have the full birth experience because whether he wants to accept it or not, there's a good chance that this may be Olivia's first and last pregnancy.

Reluctantly, after Dr. Brennan delivers the news, Nick lets her hand go and pulls him to the side. He asks him if there is anything they can do to help the baby along and the doctor suggests walking around; only if Olivia's up to it. And of course when Nick suggests this to her, she is only happy to climb out of bed to make the baby move.

So, here they are, a few minutes later walking hand in hand around the maternity ward trying to get their stubborn unborn child to make some progress. Every once in a while Olivia stops them to when a contraction takes hold. He looks at Olivia out of the corner of his eye after her last one and he can see that she is exhausted.

"Liv, you wanna sit down?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay."

"You're tired."

Olivia looks at him with a small smile on her face. She wraps her arm around his and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

"You're gonna need your energy babe. Maybe we should take a break."

But she declines his offer with another shake of her head. ". . . I want to have this baby as natural as possible," she says as she brings them to a halt.

"Contraction?" he asks.

She nods as Nick stands in front of her with her hands braced on his forearms, eyes shut tight. He kisses her temple and leaves his lips pressed to her forehead for the duration. When she finally pulls away, her eyes are red and full of tears.

"Has it been an hour yet?" she asks.

She looks miserable and it kills him that he can't do anything to take her physical pain away.

"Just about. Let's get you back to your room."

". . . If that didn't help you along, I don't know what will," Olivia says eyes cast down to her belly.

Nick smiles as he helps her down on the bed. He places his hand on her stomach and kneels down. "I know you didn't steal your stubborn streak kid, but let's give mommy a break okay?"

Olivia smiles at him. They've made a habit of talking to their child, especially her. But what can you do when you're all alone in a house with no one else to talk to? You talk to the little person inside you who's responsible for you going to the bathroom every twenty minutes.

"Alright, Olivia, we ready to check your progress?"

Olivia nods while simultaneously reaching for her husband's hand.

TBC . . .

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, whatsoever (not even a house).**


End file.
